Salthazar Talash
Born, in the small town of Wyheath, to Mother Cynthia Talash and no father. I was born to a human mother and I always wondered who and what my father was because I was born with a snake like mouth, jaw, and scales. People always thought I was a freak, so I just went along with all the jabs and learned music from my mother who was a music teacher at the local schoolhouse. I picked up on the flute and shawm pretty easily. I became a well attuned musician and I also opened a hairdresser shop when I was 18. I used this as a front to blackmail my fellow schoolmates’ parents. I listened to all the gossip from the women in the town for three years and used it to my advantage to secretly blackmail them. One day I heard whispers about a secret cult under the town. Being the nosy person, I am I decided to investigate. I waited till nightfall to scour the streets of anything suspicious and I saw a person go down an opened sewer grate. I waited a couple minutes before I followed suit. I followed the trail to and saw the person I was following stopped to fix his boots. I guess I wasn’t quiet because he turned his head and saw me. He charged me and he had what looked to be a blade; I had a pair of scissors in my pocket from work. I did what I had to do, I stabbed him in the neck, and he fell over. I fell down and looked at my hands covered in blood, I never thought I could have killed someone. I looked over his body and found a letter and his boots seemed special, so I grabbed those and threw his body in the sewer water. I put the boots on and read the letter and I learned of the path I needed to take to the find the meeting spot. I also learned the cult worshipped Ren-Yota the God of hunger. I followed the path and found the door and knocked and a large orcish figure let me in. I was led into a room with five chairs and a desk. I was the only one not there. There the five of us were introduced to the leader named Alistair Woodsworth. He told us to join the cult we had to prove we are worthy. We had to kill a man and we were each given a crossbow. No one stepped up to do it, but I did. Already killing a man my nerves were steeled to the process. The leader saw promise and invited me to join the cult. I waited around for 3 weeks until I got a letter which read of a meeting happening the next day. I went the next day and saw a crowd of people. What I saw shocked me to my core. I saw what looked to be a young Tiefling women strapped to a stone slab. The only thoughts running through my mind were I need to get out of here and I need to save her. I snuck to the front of the crowd and waited till no one was looking and snuck up to the altar. When I got up there the girl looked so scared, we made eye contact and I told her everything will be fine. She nodded and I started to untie the knots and before I got her off the table Alistair saw us and pointed us out. I grabbed her and started pulling her to the entrance. He ordered for us to be killed but I found a way out from scouting the place for weeks. We made it out and I took her back to my house. My mother was there, and I told her that I had to leave, and someone is after me. I said goodbye to my mom and told her to tell anybody who asks that you don’t know where I am. I got my stuff together and got enough supplies for me and, what I now know her as, Natalia. We traveled for a couple weeks until we reached the town of Kuthall. According to Natalia, who I learned to be quite the navigator, Kuthall is 5 towns over. We spent a couple weeks figuring everything out about what to do. We decided to split up easier to hide from the cult. We planned for her to head west and me to head south. On this adventure I’m searching for my purpose and to find the true identity of my father. My first attempts at adventuring went poorly. I travelled around for 3 years until I reached the town of Briarcliff where I found a task board in front of the townhall, I was ecstatic to find jobs that I could do to earn money. I was wrong to be happy because what I went through was horrible, I went to clear the sewers of a creature causing a blockage and it nearly clawed me to death. I got a scar to remember that experience forever. I am know searching for a group to adventure with and to hide me from the people looking for me.